


minato’s death

by shitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Kakashi is a wolf shifter, Kurama Is A Smol Ball Of Rage, M/M, Minato is confused, Time Travel, and the boss summons of his younger self, de-aged Team 7, don’t ask me how that works, it came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitory/pseuds/shitory
Summary: In which Kakashi is a badass, Kurama is a badass (they’re both trolls) and Minato wants to die
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 383





	minato’s death

But before Minato can do anything, Kakashi is jumping in front of him. He jerks back, mouth opening to shout for his student to  _ get away  _ (how did he even get through the barrier?), when Kakashi finishes a hand seal and slams his hand down onto the ground. There’s a giant plume of smoke and Kakashi stumbles, then sways dangerously. Minato jumps to brace his student, snatching up his arm and tucking him into the Hokage’s side. He  has a niggling thought that the smoke is familiar, but not on Kakashi, and looks up.

Minato gapes.

A giant wolf summons is wrestling with the Kyubi no Kitsune, barking and snarling, and from what he can see, has no trouble keeping up with the Biju at all. Which is good and all, but Minato distinctly remembers that summons are only about as strong as the Ichibi, not the Kyubi, courtesy of the history books in the library he read when he found out his girlfriend was a Jinchuriki. And since when does Kakashi have a summoning contract, anyway?

He abruptly remembers that he is not alone when Kushina jogs closer, reaching around him to touch Kakashi’s cheek and shaking the blonde’s shoulder. “Minato?” Kushina questions sharply, and Minato realizes that the shinobi around him that were fighting the Kyubi and evacuating the civilians have quieted down, attention riveted on the brawling fox and wolf.

Minato sends his wife a quick smile and crouches down before Kakashi, one eye trained on the fighting giants, and pinches the jonin’s cheek right next to where Kushina has her hand, “Kakashi? Hey, I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Kakashi squints. His head lolls to the side, and Minato can see that it takes effort for him to focus on the here and now. It takes a minute, but eventually he mumbles out a, “‘s m’ boss summ’ns,” 

Evidently, considering the sheer size of the wolf, and the fact that Minato  saw Kakashi summoning it right before his eyes. Which Minato still doesn’t understand, and Kushina obviously doesn’t either, going by her frown when the blonde cranes his head around to see if she knows about this. He turns back toward Kakashi and prompts encouragingly, “Yes?” 

Kakashi huffs a happy breath and adds “‘ey’re frien’s.” 

Minato frowns, because  _what_? The Kyubi no Kitsune having friends is such a preposterous idea that he immediately discards it to the deepest depths of his mind...

...and has to dig it out again, because when he goes to look dubiously at the fighting giants, he realizes that bewilderingly, the Kyubi has stopped rampaging and fighting the wolf summons and is instead cuddling it, rubbing their faces together and yipping happily. 

Minato hesitates, but Kushina’s warning, “Minato.” and tight squeeze of his shoulder ensures that he has to do something (which makes sense, because though he may not  _ want _ to, he is still Hokage). He gets up out of his crouch, passing Kakashi to Kushina, who tucks him similarly into her side, and gets a reassuring smile in return. Minato passes a dismissive look over the shinobi standing around and doing nothing and makes up his mind. He takes a leap forward, augmented with chakra, to perch precariously on the roof of a half-decimated building. The blonde can feel the curious stares of his shinobi behind and around him and summarily ignores them.

Minato projects his voice so that he can be heard, lines it with a steal edge that says  _ listen to me_, and calls out, “Summons, explain! The Kyubi-“

The reaction is instantaneous. The wolf summons shoots up, its ears pinned back and a growl rumbling in its chest. It is very impressive, actually, with it’s deep grey eyes and shimmering grey-almost-white pelt that ripples over clearly defined muscles. It’s tail is straight in the air, and quivering with- rage? It positions itself slightly in front of the Biju, as if to protect it, and snarls, “His name is  _Kurama!_ ”

Minato blinks. A bewildered, “Excuse me?” falls from his lips before he can stop it.

The wolf suddenly sags, like it — he? His voice is deep — has a heavy weight on his shoulders. He visibly takes a deep breath before lifting his head high, snarl still rumbling in his throat, “His  _ name_, you idiot. His name is  _ Kurama_, and he is my  _family_ ,”

The wolf shifts, pushing up against the Kyu — Kurama, Minato corrects himself — and bares his teeth, “Use his name and stop treating him like a feral beast and maybe I won’t raze this village to the  _ ground_.”

The shinobi are making outraged noises, shouting and screaming, and Kushina is restless next to him, worry painted over her face. Minato understands, because she was the Kyubi Jinchuuriki up until today and knows better than anyone how hateful and vengeful the Kyubi is.

But.

But, Minato thinks, peeking at the Biju pressed up against his mate, he isn’t attacking. In fact, he looks utterly besotted and almost bemused, like he can’t understand how his mate would defend him.

He looks  _ human_.

Minato makes his choice. He holds up a hand to the shinobi, and bows his head, eyes trained carefully on the Biju and summons, “Kurama-sama is known for destroying everything in his path,” he can feel the summons's killing intent rise again, tinted with confusion at his respect as it is, so he finishes quickly, with, “So why have you stopped?”

He can feel the disbelieving stares of the shinobi and Kushina both, but he knows he's made the right choice when instead of attacking, the summons settles down, pleased, when he directs his question at the Kyubi instead of the summons.

“Please,” The Kyubi no Kitsune rumbles, baring his teeth, “As if I care about you little pests.”

Minato jerks when the Kyubi speaks, because though he has heard Kushina complaining about the Biju yelling death threats at her, he hadn't expected to get such an intelligent (or pleasant) response. The shinobi are practically pissing their pants behind him, though, as if they now know they've been fighting a being with higher intelligence, not less, able to make up plans and think for himself.

There's a rustle behind him, and Kushina (sans Kakashi) lands near silently on the rooftop next to Minato, putting her hands on her hips arrogantly, “Liar!” she huffs, “I don't believe you've suddenly stopped wanting to kill all humans,  _ especially _ me!”

The Kyubi levels her with a flat look. Then, unbidden, he barks out a laugh, free and unrestrained. He laughs like he can’t stop, almost hysterically, voice booming, “HA! Now  _ that _ is hilarious.”

He snarls, suddenly, and Minato jerks, hand going to his kunai. The Kyubi doesn’t pay him or the shinobi any mind, eyes plastered to Kushina. He leans against the wolf next to him, like he doesn’t have the energy to stay standing. “Tell me,” he rumbles with a growl, ears pinned back, “what _you_ , oh mighty human, would do if someone trespassed on your _territory_ , wounded your _mate_ and then _took you from your family!_ ” 

The Kyubi rears up violently, screams of the shinobi and civilians beyond the barrier echoing around them, and slams his paws back down. Shockwaves run through the earth, and Minato grabs Kushina and  _ jumps_, just in time to avoid the building collapsing under their feet. 

“And if that isn’t  _ bad enough_, locks you away in a tiny cage in a human who  _ hates _ you, for  _ over a century!_” 

“ _ENOUGH!_ ”

The screaming quiets immediately, and Minato struggles not to bow under the authoritative tone. Kushina gapes next to him, and Minato can see why. The wolf summons has stood up from his place next to the Kyubi’s side, and shoves him over backwards. The Kyubi goes down with a yelp. 

Unbelievable.

A summons who is as powerful as a Biju? He can believe that.  _ That  _ summons is the aforementioned Biju’s family? Sure, it’s not out of the realm of possibilities. But a summons who can bowl over the Kyubi no Kitsune, demon of malice and hatred, and not even get  _scolded?_

The wolf noses at the Kyubi stubbornly. “Shift.” He orders.

Shift?

And yet again, Minato and Kushina and everyone else jerks, because the Kyubi and summons both start  _changing_.

There’s a visible ripple of chakra in the air, and then the animals start shrinking. Minato envisions there will now be two human-sized animals on the ground. But then there’s a blur, and two  _ human _ feet touch the ground.

One, obviously the wolf summons, has pale skin and white hair that flops sidewards awkwardly. He’s very tall and slender, wearing a light blue kimono with little dogs on them. He’s got a tight grip on the Kyubi’s hand. The Kyubi, who is  _ short_. He wouldn’t even reach Minato’s shoulders. Definitely not what he expected, Minato thinks, hysterically. 

The Kyubi has red hair and dark skin and wears a plain red kimono, but more importantly, looks  _ exactly _ like an Uzumaki. Minato feels faint. He doesn’t even care about logging the reactions of the shinobi anymore, he’s so tired already. Minato can spare enough energy to sneak a peek at his wife, though. She’s trembling faintly and has a death grip on his arm. He can see her mouthing  _what?_ over and over.

“Maa,” the wolf-in-human-form drawls, eyeing them lazily, “If I didn’t know any better I’d have thought you were all dead.” referring, probably, to the lack of reaction from anyone, frozen in fear and shock as they are.

“Who are you?” Minato musters up, straightening his shoulders.

The wolf smiles. “Otsutsuki Kakashi, and this,” he gestures with his free hand to the Kyubi, “is my lovely wife.” 

Kushina snorts next to Minato. “Really?”

The Kyubi lifts a brow, “Mine may be an idiot, but at least he’s not a pansy-ass blondie like yours.”

“ _Excuse me?” _

Before the Kyubi or Kakashi can answer, though, there’s a cry of “ _Rama-kaa-san! Kashi-tou-san!_ ”  and three blurs tackle them to the ground. Two boys and a girl around 6 years old, plonking themselves down on the adults’s abdomens.

“Rama! Rama! Kashi! Kashi! Dattebayo!” The blond haired one chants.

“Where were you?” The pink haired one yelps, diamond on her forehead on full display.

“Hn. Found you.” The black haired one says smugly, eye spinning into a  _mangekyo sharingan_ ,  one only, because the other carries a fucking _rinnegan_.

Minato wants to  _die_.

**Author's Note:**

> IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM, OKAY
> 
> also have you maybe realised i have no idea how to write a crowd


End file.
